What Happened to you?
by Joe.Arg
Summary: She's unnatural. She's a freak. She's seems inhuman! New Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter One.**_

I turned my head slowly around, looking around the room. I don't like this house. Bad things happened here, you can sense it, at least I can. "No," I simply said as my father looked at me questioningly.

My father groaned. "Sweetie, it's the only place for you to stay for now," he said.

I shook my head frantically, "No," I repeated, "no, no, no, no, no," I said shaking my head more, my thick deep crimson mane of curls flailing as I shook my head so frantically.

"Listen to me Car," he said using my nickname, my head stopped shaking frantically and snapped up to look at him, most people tell me I look possessed when I do that, he's used to it, "you will stay here until you start school do you understand?" he repeated sternly, looking at me as if I was a small child.

I slowly cocked my head to one side, "Fine," I said spinning gracefully and making my way out of this horrid room.

Charisma made her way into the kitchen, her small form moving with as much grace as a professional ballerina, "Who're you?" a blonde boy asked quite rudely.

Charisma looked at him with her big round heavily lashed yellow cat eyes, she stared, her eyes not moving not blinking, "Hello! are you stupid I asked you a question you freak!" he said again.

"Scorpius that is no way to treat a guest!" said a bigger older blonde man, "Please excuse my son, how are you Charisma?" he asked.

Charisma slowly moved her eyes off of Scorpius onto the larger man, she looked as if she was looking straight through him, "Darling, answer Mr. Malfoy," her father said kindly.

Charisma snapped her eyes to look at her father so quickly it seemed inhuman, then slowly turned back to Mr. Malfoy, giving a strange serene smile she replied quite bluntly, "Bad," cocking her head slowly to the side again she glided past Mr. Malfoy and his son, "Thanks for asking," came her strange voice as she continued on into the kitchens.

"Sorry Draco, I don't know what happened to her," her father said sadly remembering that beautiful friendly little girl she used to be, you could tell Draco was to.

"It's quite alright Theodore," Draco replied, "I understand completely, and as I told you before, she is welcome to stay here for the next two weeks," he said kindly to his old friend, "How is Sally?" Draco asked, referring to his wife, Sally Prewett-Nott.

"She's alright, sad to be without Charisma for a while, but you know, we have to go, ministry business, and we just can't take her this time," Theodore replied, as they walked into the living room, Scorpius following behind them.

When they got to the living room they could see the slim shape of Charisma outside by the pond, the sun reflection off her pale, almost translucent skin making her look angelic. "Scorpius why don't you go outside and keep Charisma company?" Draco said, not really asked.

Scorpius nodded to his father and their guest and went outside, "Hey freak!" he called out to her.

Charisma ignored him, and kept on singing and dancing some strange little song and ballet dance around the pond. "Hey, I was talking to you!" he tried again.

Charisma abruptly stopped dancing, her chest heaving, she then proceeded to turn slowly, so slow it was eerie, finally her head snapped in his direction, her eyes searching him again, not blinking or moving, "I heard," she said, "What do you want?" she asked again, her voice strange, serene, eerily calm, unnatural.

Scorpius was taken aback, he didn't expect her to be looking at him like that with those huge yellow eyes, just staring, it made his blood run cold, she looked possessed, like something out of a muggle horror movie, with her hair flailing around in the wind, like flames, she looked wild, untamed, yet so calm, so.....inhuman was the only way to describe her. "I, er, uhhh," Scorpius stuttered, not quite positive what he did want.

She stood still, but her head was now cocked to the side, staring at him, her eyes still hadn't moved. A branch snapped as someone stepped closer to the pond, and she spun around instantly facing the direction, her eyes piercing the person who made the sound, she moved quick, to fast to be human, like mentioned earlier, unnatural._ She _is unnatural. "Scorpius old buddy old pal, who's the freak?" a tall boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes asked, nodding towards Charisma.

"Some girl who's staying with me, her dad just dropped her on me and my own, assuming we'd know how to care for something like _that_" he said in obvious disgust motioning to her.

Charisma slowly looked from one boy to another, "Dude, she creeps me!" James said, looking at her strangely, "Why don't we just lock her up in room while she stays here?" he said the last part, half joking half serious.

"I would get out," she said, her voice didn't seem offended, just the same strange tone she had used earlier, "excuse me now Potter, Malfoy, I have to go and say goodbye to my father."

She nodded at each of them as she said their name and then she glided back into the house, her hair flowing behind her because of the wind.

"Strange one she is," James said looking at her walk away, though he couldn't help but let her eyes wander to her hips as they swayed when she walked.

Charisma walked into the living room two minutes before her father decided it was time to leave, he needed to finish packing. "I will see you in two weeks at the train station, okay sweets?" her father asked, looking down at her, though she was anything but short.

Charisma nodded and her father sighed, he placed his arms around her delicate body while she suddenly threw her around his torso hugging him tight, "Bye," she said, still no emotion came into her voice.

Theodore patted his daughters back before he left. As soon as he walked out the door, Charisma turned slowly around and came face to face with the two people she left outside by the pond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter. Please Review.

_**Chapter Two.**_

It was a week later, and the boys were starting to adjust to Charisma's strange inhabitance in the house, but that didn't change the fact that she creeped them out beyond belief. Charisma made her way down the stairs, and into the kitchens to see the house elves. She scared them too, but for a different reason, not that they would say, it was against orders.

Po and Lala backed up as she entered the room, wearing a pair of black leather skinny jeans and a long yellow sweater with a deep v neck, she had no shoes or socks on at the moment. She wrinkled her nose as if something smelled bad in the kitchen, then glared at the house elves. "Good morning Charisma," Draco said kindly entering the kitchen.

Charisma didn't bother to turn around and greet him, just waved her hand in his general direction and continued onto the fridge, she pulled out a jug of mild, and then grabbed a glass, twirling around the kitchen as she did so, smiling a small smile. She poured the milk into the glass and sipped it while spinning back to the fridge and putting the milk away, all the while not spilling a drop.

Draco stared at her. She was a beautiful creature, she had unearthly grace. She turned back to Draco and smiled at him, it was an actual smile. The only time she ever smiled was in the morning when she had her milk, well unless you counted her eerily emotionless smile a real smile.

Draco couldn't help but stare, she was so strange, "How is your stay here?" he said interrupting her spinning, and giggling like a little girl. She stopped and span quickly to face him.

"Fine, except for the house, bad things happened here, you can hear the people scream when you are sleeping," she said, cocking her head to the left side again, it seemed almost as if she never blinked, never lied, just always answered what she was asked.

"Scream?" Draco asked confused, of course he knew bad stuff happened here, it was his families home before the war, yes he still lived in the Malfoy Mansion.

"Uh huh," she replied simply, "you can't hear them." she said simply before gong back to sipping her milk.

Strange, Draco though, definitely strange...yet somehow captivating. "Morning dad," Scorpius said, while James just waved groggily with his right hand, wiping his eyes with the other.

"Good morning boys," Draco said nodding to them surprised they were up this early, usually it was just him and Charisma for an hour.

Draco sat down and had a conversation with Scorpius while James couldn't help the fact that his eyes were drawn to Charisma as she span around the room, refilling her glass of milk that putting the jug back into the fridge again, she giggled and span and smiled, it was like she was a little girl.

"Uhm, Scorp, what is she doing?" James asked gesturing to the strange girl spinning around the kitchen.

"Like hell if I know," he replied, looking over to his father who just shrugged.

Suddenly she stopped her spinning, she rolled her head, her hair acting like a curtain of flames before the flipped back and she slowly looked back and forth from each of the men in the kitchen, then right in between James and Scorpius. She wrinkled her nose again, and bared her teeth. All the men looked to where she was glaring so fiercely and saw nothing.

What could possibly be there was all their thought? She growled a deep animalistic and feral growl from deep in her throat before turning and gliding from the room, her tiny feet taking long strides as she hurried out of the room, her milk glass on the counter.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked confused, still staring at the spot where she was glaring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter. I own Charisma, and only Charisma so far. Please review!

_**Chapter Three.**_

"She's not human!" Scorpius exclaimed as he and James watched out the window where Charisma was walking around the grounds just outside the forest barefoot at 4 in the morning.

"Dude, that's just plain creepy! What do you think she is? Vampire? Fairy? Elf? Possessed?" James said frantically trying to figure out what she was.

"Possessed was the most likely one from that list you know James, Fairies have wings, elves are tiny, and vampires drink human blood, not milk," he answered seriously.

"Well what kind of frigen magical creature does drink milk!?" James yelled back, "I mean, really that's threatening. I drink lots of milk to get strong bones! I mean come on, I could break her with my pinkie!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know! Jeeze, ask Hagrid, he'd know!" Scorpius yelled back.

Down on the edge of the forest Charisma had an amused smirk as she listened to them argue. Then she heard another scream, a scream of one more person who had been tortured and killed here, a scream of one more innocent soul. She shivered at the thought, seeing the helpless man run through the trees before he vanished, a bright green light knocking him down, then both him and the killer went away, dissolving into smoke.

Charisma continued her walk, trying to ignore the scream of children, muggles, people who were tortured, killed, and raped on these grounds. Suddenly she was running across the grounds, inside the house and up the stairs to fast for even a hippogryph to go. "Don't do that," she said barging into Scorpius' room just as James was about to lean out the window for a better look at her.

"Buggeration, how the bloody hell did you get here so fast?" James asked spinning around and putting his hand over his heart breathing heavily, while Scorpius just stared surprised.

"Don't lean out the window. It's unsafe, wouldn't want you to die so soon," she replied rolling her head in a circle then looking at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked, "I'll lean out the bloody window if I want to," and just to prove his point he went over and started to lean out.

Charismas' eyes widened, James lost his grip, and suddenly Charisma was gone, down on the grounds outside the window, as James came tumbling out, Scorpius screaming bloody murder after him. Charisma quickly calculated the right spot to be before she stuck out her arms, just in time to catch James Potter, she leaned her head to the left side, as she so often does, "I thought I told you not to do that," she said serenely before she started her normal slow pace up to Scorpius room still carrying a stunned James.

"H-h-h-how did you do that?" Scorpius asked, speaking up where as James was still staring at her wide eyed.

She placed James down on the bed. "Magic," she said before gliding out of the room, never once looking back, but still listening as she left, to hear Scorpius freaking out at James, instead of finishing her walk Charisma opted to go lie down in her bed for a while. She had, had a tiring day, and those annoying house elves just wouldn't take the hint and stay away from her, though they did seem to fear her.

Charisma closed her eyes as she lay in bed, her clothes from the day before still on, wishing for once that she could just call asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Charisma so far. Please review!

_**Chapter Four.**_

"Bloody hell, what just happened?!" James screamed, staring at the door Charisma just walked out, "one second she's behind me the next she's outside the window catching me and carrying me in here! that's not possible!" James let out frustrated.

"I thought we had established this fact earlier when we cam to the agreement that she is not human. But what is she, is the more important question now," Scorpius said, trying to calm James down.

"And how did she know I was going to fall, I mean honestly, what did she do, use some magic to push me out the window so she could play hero!" he screeched back, Scorpius' plan had obviously not worked.

"James I doubt that, she told you not to do it," he said flatly.

"Humph!" James grunted, "I say we go to her room right this instant and demand she tell us what she is!" he announced loudly, standing up.

"James," Scorpius tried to say calmingly.

"No! Let's go, _right now_!" he said.

Scorpius sighed but followed James out of the room. They walked the length of the long dark hallway to get to her bedroom in silence. Upon seeing the door Scorpius turned back to James, giving him a pleading look, James just shook his head and walked right into her room.

Charisma opened her eyes at the sudden intrusion of her privacy and uncurled from her ball sitting up to see James and Scorpius. Charisma raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, as if asking, _what do you want? _"What are you!?" James demanded.

Charisma looked back and forth from each boy before settling her unblinking gaze on James, "A girl," she said in her strange voice, not even sounding groggy as if they had just woken her up.

"Obviously," James said, "not like that, like what kind of creature are you," he demanded once again.

Charisma flinched at the word creature, and was suddenly standing in one quick fluid motion. "Creature?" she said.

"Yes creature, you know, like Po or Lala," he said, and as soon as he said their names there were two pops and they arrived in the room.

They backed away from Charisma as she wrinkled her nose and bared her teeth in a threatening snarl before crouching low to the ground, ready to pounce and letting out a growl from the back of her throat, "Leave!" she ordered, her voice still strange, but no longer serene, it was threatening.

The two elves quickly disappeared from the room, and Charisma got up, quickly spraying an air freshener around the room. With her back turned to the boys she then began to undo her pants stripping them off before quickly slipping out of her shirt. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Scorpius bellowed, but the only thing on Charisma's mind was getting these awful clothes off of her, she could smell the house elves on them.

James however was silent, he couldn't help but watch her. He was a hormonal teenage boy after all. she quickly pulled on a pair of light blue, ripped, skinny jeans, and a dark forest green sweater with a cowl neck. She then turned around to see them staring at her. Her calm face back, her clothes were quickly discarded of out the window. "W-w-w-what are you?" Scorpius asked.

Charisma chose not to answer, slowly laying down in her bed, "Good night James, Scorpius," she said, closing her eyes and appearing fast asleep, but if there is one thing I have learned from watching Charisma, it is that things are definitely not always what they appear.


End file.
